


A bird and a Scorpion

by Trjohnson13725



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Obsession, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trjohnson13725/pseuds/Trjohnson13725
Summary: Qrow's breath was ragged. He had Clover's blood all over his hands. His hands curled up as the tears fell. Then his head snapped up as he heard a deranged giggle.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	A bird and a Scorpion

Qrow realized he was crying as the sun beat on his back. Clover was dead. He looked back on all the gentle touches and shared moments he had with with the man. Who was now gone because Qrow couldn't listen. It felt like summer all over again.

He knew soldiers from Atlas would be arriving soon but he couldn't bring himself to leave. There would be no point what was done was done. Qrow blamed himself. No amount of luck could counter his misfortune. No one was safe. 

It was his fault that Tyrian managed to kill Clover. He felt hot rage towards the faunus. From the moment he fought him the faunus had been nothing short of obsessed. He had cornered Qrow several times since swearing that he would soon have Qrow within his reach.

He had become angry when Clover had entered the picture. He had told Qrow to stay away. That Qrow only belonged to him and no one else. Tyrian had held a gleam in his eyes the whole evening. Now Qrow knew why. He had planned for something to go wrong for something to happen..

Qrow kep his head hung mourning over Clover not even thing of the hurt Robyn back back the ship. He would get to her eventually. He had finished wiping his eyes when he heard a deranged giggle from behind him.

"Oh my poor pretty bird did you think I would forget you?"


End file.
